CPR: Corpse Party Retold
by Fire Kyuubi Le'Kitsune
Summary: You know the story of Corpse party, don't you? Well this is the same old story but with a new twist and characters! Rated M for gore and language!


Corpse Party: A different Tale

**Fire: I don't own Corpse Party only the idea for the story and the OC's belong to a friend! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Part 1<p>

"_It was a rainy day after school. You know, just like this one..._

_Running down the steps, the kindly teacher lost her footing, slipping down… She tumbled down, and fell, and…. She died. _

…_You've all heard the stories, no? Before Beaudesert High was built, another school was here on this property. _

_Heavenly Host elementary it was called. _

_Such a horrible thing happened… The principal was completely devastated. _

_He cared for the school almost as if it were his own child, you see. _

_But one thing lead to another after the incident… and ultimately, a decision was reached. The school was to be shut down. _

_The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the day of its closure… _

…_he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes…_

Shale Nightingale gasped into her hands so that the bile in her throat wouldn't thanks to the image that the story told by her friend had created in her head. It was an image of a kind middle aged man overcome with so much grief and pain that he couldn't bare it any longer and took his own life. With his body twisted in unnatural angels, shallow breaths taking in painful mouthfuls of precious and need air that burn his lungs and his red sticky blood pooled out around and under him. Soaking the dry ground around him as he dies slow and painful most likely makes me sick to my stomach. She had the sudden urge to through up and empty her whole stomach on to the floor next to her. Shale is a tall, normal weight girl with milk chocolate brown mid-back hair with light aqua blue eyes that make you think that you were in the ocean swimming with the fish and other animals that life there. She as friendly smile that can make most trust her not that long after just meeting her and has a small sharp nose. She has healthy and soft pale skin complexion while her face is slightly rounded with low but full cheek bones.

"People thought Heavenly Host was cursed, you see. This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down…" Jayden Libskey said with a scarily even voice as it fills the dark classroom of 2-9. She is roughly the same height and weight as her friend Shale with soul burning dark blue eyes that could make even the purest sapphire jealous and mid-back black hair that is as black as raven's wings. She had a normal sized nose with a small mouth that was always talking about the supernatural, her skin is a healthy colour in complexion as her face is slightly angular with high cheek bones.

"However! They say that the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea that she's dead, even to this very day…"

"On Rainy days much like this, after our school day's come to an end… Some claim she roams these darkened hallways… Still believing them to be her own… In fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds! Just after seven o'clock… That's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building as dark as night… 'Knock knock,' you'll hear from the blackness… followed by the sound of the classroom door ssslowly sssliding open… As her pale white face cuts through the stillness her soft voice always echoes the same question: 'Is anyone still here?' And then…"

A sudden and extremely loud clap thunder from outside of the school was heard over head with a bright flash of lightening lighting up the seemingly empty room to reveal seven students around a single burning candle with one of them telling ghost stories on this rainy and storming night.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Shale yelped completely scared from the sudden sound the thunder made along with the sudden light filling the classroom as well as from the ghost tale told by Jayden.

All the other girls but Jayden screamed out scared as Shale was going to move from her spot, but she tripped over her own feet falling down to on her butt and bruising it.

"It's… a blackout!" She said with a wince as her butt was now swore from landing on the hard wooden floor of the classroom they were all in.

"Shale! Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!" Ruby Rain cried out as she pulls Shale up off the ground. Ruby is a slightly shorter girl then both Jayden and Shale. She has golden blonde just under the shoulders length hair that makes you think it was made from pure gold and is as soft as the finest silk. Her eyes are a slightly darker aqua blue then Shale's but if you get caught in them then you would lose track of time as you think you are staring at a rare dark aqua pearl. She has a normal sized nose and mouth that is always saying somewhat embarrassing things. She has soft pale skin complexion and her face is slightly rounded with slightly hollowed cheek bones giving her a cute look.

"But it was scary!" Shale said as she while she was being pulled up and rubbed her now really swore butt from the sudden move.

"I don't like this… This shouldn't be happening." Jayden muttered slightly scared as well, she has her hand to her chin while her eyes are cast downwards thinking what could be causing this sudden blackout besides the storm that is blowing around outside the school.

"Not bad, Jayden. You had me going there for a minute." Lizzy Richard smirked at her friend Jayden Libskey the known horror student of the class and their year. Lizzy is taller than Jayden and she loves making that known to her slightly shorter friend with lighter blonde hair that ends mid shoulder blade. Her blonde hair is soft like fresh and pure grass and she has light and pure silver eyes that not only make her unique but also misunderstood by most. Her nose is small and her mouth is also slightly smaller than Shale's smiling one and her face has slightly hollowed out cheek bones.

"It wasn't me! I've been standing right here the whole time! This is a real blackout!" Jayden exclaimed to her close friend upset, that Lizzy thought she would be able make the whole school blackout while still standing here. Thought she wouldn't tell anyone she is just as freaked out as the rest of the group in the classroom.

"Does… anyone else hear that?!" Emily Galloway questions the group around her with a slight waver in her soft childlike voice as she hears a faint music like noise. Emily is one of the smallest in the room, she has ear length dark brown hair, forest green eyes that always smile and have fun, a sharp nose and small mouth that loves to smile whenever she can. Her face is slightly rounded with slightly hollowed cheek bones that make her just as cut as Ruby.

"Sounds like it's coming from the music room..." Jessica Chambers answered her smaller and closest friend before letting her voice trail off. Jessica was slightly taller in height that Lizzy with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that hide her pain from her friends and anyone else that didn't know her. A Knock, knock was heard on the wood classroom door not that far from them.

"…!" The knocking was heard again.

"No way…" Jayden whispers to herself scared of what could be on the other side of the closed door like everyone else in the room with her.

(First the blackout… and now the door…) Emily whispers scared to talk any louder in case a murder is on the other side or something worse and the stomp isn't helping with her being calm.

"…Hnnnnnnnng…" Shale falls over onto something soft as a quick flash of lightning lights the room and scares everyone.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Shale?! Get ahold of yourself! …And get off of me! That's my chest!" Ruby screams at her friend scared out of her mind thinking that it was something else that grabbed her.

"Ack! Sorry, sorry! I couldn't see where I was grabbing!" Shale tells her as she gets up off Ruby and back onto her own feet.

"…!" The knocking came again for a third time scaring everyone even more with worse case scenarios that could happen if the door opens at all.

"I told you it was a bad idea to stay here so late and tell ghost stories." Shale exhaled sadly even though she is scared just like all her friends.

"Hey, Shale. Aren't you gonna get the door?" Lizzy says to Shale a little away from the main group, acting tough even if she might be a little scared herself.

"What?!" Shale exclaims surprised that Lizzy would tell her to do that, even though they don't know what is on the other side of that wooden classroom door.

"The others are all trembling in fear. Doesn't it just break your heart to see them like that?" Lizzy asks Shale with a somewhat knowing smirk on her lips.

"So why don't YOU get the door?!" Shale exclaims at the blonde girl standing not that far, for her to get the door instead of Shale.

"Well, it doesn't break MY heart…" Lizzy trails off indifferent as well as a shrug and indifferent look on her face as she tells Shale this.

"…That's cold." Shale replies with her eyes closed and shook her head softly at Lizzy before she realises that she has to get the door now. With a gulp she begins to walk over to the classroom door planning to open it. When they hear a soft eerie voice drifts through the hallway and through the door that Shale is standing in front of right now with her hand frozen millimetres from the metal handle.

"Is anyone still here…? Go home children…" The soft and eerie voice called through the thick wooden door before the door opened slowly as another thunder clap was heard over head.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Shale screams before she falls backwards and hits the teacher's podium with her back, effectively knocking all the wind out of her and landing on her ass.

"Heehee. Did I scare you?" Mr. Stevenson asks as he walks into the room with a smirk on his slightly aged face.

"…Mr…Stevenson…?" Shale asks slightly shaken as she sits up on the floor using the podium as a back rest after the lights had turn back on meaning that the power was back on.

"Heya, Teach!" Jayden smiles a successful smirk at Mr. Stevenson as he returns it with his own.

"Libskey!" He states back before Jayden walks over to him and hi-five's each other with their smiles still present on their faces.

"I'd call that a rousing success!" Jayden turns back to the group with a smirk like smile on her lips at their expressions after the fright.

"Maaan, we've been had!" Emily and Mickey Dawn laugh together after they realised it was a joke. Mickey is the same height as Emily but is slightly taller than Ruby. Mickey is a red haired and her flame orange hair reaches just below her shoulders with round innocent light brownie orange eyes, a small cute nose and a laughing smile always on her lips, soft complexion that is the perfect for her, soft cheek bones and a small round chin.

"You timing couldn't have been more perfect." Jayden tells Mr. Stevenson with a small proud smile on her always talking lips. Everyone in the room knows that she's proud of herself for scaring them all the way she did.

"Heheh. I wasn't a student here too long ago myself, so when it comes to the 'seven wonders of Beaudesert High'… I'm pretty well-versed!" Mr. Stevenson replied with a proud look on his face as well causing many to roll their eyes at him.

"Heh… Shale…" Lizzy chuckles at her friend, she can't believe that she also feel for Jayden's trick and thought that Jayden herself as also scared.

"Hahaha. I thought Jess's reaction was priceless, but yours was on a whole different level altogether Shale!" Emily chuckles happily at the demise of her friend Shale who still sat on the floor.

"It was pretty impressive. I could never hope to compete with that." Jessica says as she walks closer over to the group of friends in the centre of the room.

"Hmm-hmm! Shale's always got the best reactions." Jayden laughs light before she continues speaking with a somewhat evil look on her face. "I just LOVE it when my scares are so thoroughly effective! It's simply… delicious…"

"Hmph. Who ever heard of a class representative with such a sadistic streak, anyway?!" Shale asks as she stood up rubbing her swore ass again as that was the second time or third that she fell on to it.

"Sorry about that, Shale! But I can't deny that your reaction WAS pretty amusing." Mr. Stevenson said with his eyes closed in an eye smile of his, that he was known for giving.

"Ugh…" Shale sighs to herself as she sorted out her uniform and dust off any dirt on her skirt.

"All pranking aside, though, I ran into a rather adorable individual in the hall who's come to see you." Mr. Stevenson said with a knowing smile on his face as if he knew something and the seven students in the room didn't.

"Hmm?" Shale looks up at her teacher with a confused look on her face as she didn't know what he was talking about.

"What are you standing around out there for? Come on in! She's right here!" Mr Stevenson calls to someone into the hall and moves out of the door way for Claire Nightingale to walk in the room.

"…H-Hello, everybody…" Claire stutters as she stays near the door. She is the smallest in the room and is Shale's little sister. She has short mid-neck length really light brown hair, with sparkling emerald green eyes that hold so much love and life in them. Her complexion is the same tone as her older sister with the same features as Shale.

"Claire! What are you doing here?!" Shale exclaims surprised to see her little sister here so late after school and while it's raining like it is outside.

"Big Sister!" She yells happy to see her sister and forgetting her nerves she runs over to Shale and hugs her tight around the waist with a smile on her face.

"Seems Shale forgot her umbrella this morning, so little Claire here has come all this way to deliver it." Mr. Stevenson says with a small smile as he watches the two siblings interact with each other even if there was other students in the room.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did. Sorry about that, Claire. Thanks!" Shale thanks her little sister for bring her umbrella after she forgot it this morning.

"Eheheh…" Claire smiles as she laughs lightly from the small praise she just got from her older sister.

"Is she from the junior high?" Ruby asks Shale with an innocent look on her face as she stands next to her best friend Micky.

"Nice to meet you. My sister's always like this." Claire says to the group around her with an innocent voice before she continues. "Always really kind, I mean!"

"Awwww!" Emily and Jayden both say together at how adorable little Claire is being around her sisters friends for the first time.

"I had no idea you had such a cute little sister, Shale." Ruby squeals.

"…Really? I never told you?" Shale asks her friend confused.

"You never said a word!" Ruby replies with a shake of her head at her friend.

"You sure do love your big sister, don't cha?" Lizzy asks Claire as she decides to speak up for the first time since Claire entered the room.

"Heehee. I sure do!" Claire answer happily to the blonde's questions.

"Oh-ho!" Jayden says, while looking at the two talking to each other.

"Hmm? Seems like she met Lizzy before…" Ruby says to the rest of the group around her.

"Hey Ruby… Looks like you've got yourself a rival, eh?" Mickey says to Ruby with twinkle in her light brownie orange eyes.

"Uhh… I'm sure I don't know WHAT you're talking about…" Ruby replies before she covers Mickey's mouth with her hand to keep her quiet about things she should talk about.

"I swear this mouth of yours says the craziest things!" Ruby says as Mickey tries to take the hand off of her mouth before she managed to.

"All right, everybody! It's past seven. Isn't it about time you all ready to head home?" Mr Stevenson asks the group of eight standing closely together before him.

"…Ooh…" Emily suddenly saddened as she realises what time it is for the first time that night.

"Awww, do we have to? Shouldn't we clean up the red been café stiff first! It'd be a shame to leave so soon!" Jayden said not wanting to leave just yet as they had work to do.

"Yeah with the classroom like this, it almost seems like we could hold another culture festival tomorrow." Lizzy agreed with her closest friend in the group of nine.

"Isn't that what you were supposed to be doing here in the first place? You promised e this room would be ready to by the time I got her, as I recall!" Mr. Stevenson says, not sounding very happy that they haven't cleaned up yet.

"Hnn…" Jayden looks down away from the teachers gaze with a sheepish look on her face.

"Heh. Well, it's getting late how about you leave if for now, and come in early tomorrow?" Mr. Stevenson offers Jayden and the others in the room.

"Yes, Sir!" Jayden says with a smile on her face, glad they came to an agreement.

Mr. Stevenson walks over to Emily and says to her with a sad expression on his face. "Emily… I know how hard it is to say goodbye…but I wish you the best of luck at your new school. I know you'll do just fine."

"…" Emily didn't say anything back to her teacher as she didn't trust her voice.

"…" Ruby, Mickey and Jayden didn't know what to say at the moment either, so they didn't.

"…Thanks…" Emily says softly with her head cast down and away from everyone's faces.

"Won't be the same around her without you, Emily…" Mickey states just as softly with what looks like tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I know you, Emily. You'll make new friends in no time flat. I'm sure of it!" Jayden tells her with conviction in her normally strong voice.

"And it's not like you're moving THAT far away. Come winter break, we'll make sure we come visit!" Ruby tells her to try and cheer Emily up even if it was a little bit as long as she smiled even if it was a small one.

"Yeah, totally! Don't look so glum. We'll see you again real soon. We're friends forever, after all!" Jayden exclaims agreeing with Ruby.

"You guys…" Emily closes her eyes that had tears in the corners ready to fall down over her cheeks.

(Hey sister, is that girl transferring to a new school or something? Clair whispers to her older sister not understanding what's happening.

(Yeah. Today's culture festival was her last day.) Shale whispers back to her younger sister.

(Aww…) Claire sighs as they turn back to the others in the room and at the sad and ready to cry student that is Emily Galloway.

"Thank you so much… all of you…" Emily finally cries as she continues speaking to everyone in the room. "I'm so grateful… to have you as friends… You all have a special place in my heart… and you always will!"

"…" Jessica didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet as Emily was one of her closest friends here at the school.

"Heh…" Ruby sniffles softly like she is also about to cry that the fact that Emily is no longer going to be attending Beaudesert High.

"Ohhhh, Emily… Take care out there…" Mickey sobs as she bawls her eyes out on the floor before she continues. "…I'll always be watching over you from above!"

"Emily? Come on… Let's see that smile of yours." Jessica tries to lighten the mood as she takes her flip top phone out to take a picture of the young girl before she leaves them.

"…O-Okay. But how about we get everybody in the shot?" Emily asks back with a slight smile on her face at the idea of having a photo with all her friends one last time.

"Ooh, yeah! I totally want in!" Jayden smiles as she moves to stand closer to Emily and to get a good spot in the photo.

"Me too!" Lizzy exclaims with a somewhat smile on her lips as she get into her spot for the picture.

"Hahaha. Me three." Shale smiles as she moves from the podium to stand next to Lizzy at the back.

"Me four!" Little Claire happily shouts in her childish voice as she runs after her older sister and stands next to Jayden in the front.

"Heehee!" Ruby and Mickey laughed together as everybody gets ready for the photo that Jessica was about to take on her cell phone.

"Big sister?" Claire look back at Shale behind her.

"Hmm?" Shale replies confused at what her sister wanted.

"You're friends are really great, you know?" Claire tells Shale with a small smile on her lips.

"…They sure are." Shale smiles back at her sister before they turn back around. Once everyone was ready Jessica then takes the photo with a flash on her phone.

"Ahahaha! Gimme, gimme! I wanna see!" Mickey tries to get the phone form Jessica's hands so that she can see how she looks in the photo.

"Send it to my phone, would you, Jessica?" Ruby asks Jessica with a smile at how Mickey is acting.

"Of course. I'll send it to all of you right now." Jessica replied back before she send it to everyone in the room with a push of a button.

"…Hey, teach… Before we head back, there's something I'd like to do with everyone…" Jayden asks Mr. Stevenson once they all are no longer in the stance for a photo.

"Hmm?" Mr. Stevenson looks confused over at Jayden.

"Since we're losing one of our own, do you mind… if we try it? It's called 'Sachiko Ever After.'" Jayden explains to the teacher and the group around her.

"Who's Sachiko? And what's with the paper doll? Is this another one of your occult things?" Ruby asks Jayden confused about what she has in mind.

"Yeah, kind of. This is…. Well, it's a charm that I found on the internet." Jayden confesses before she continues explaining. "If we do it right, then all of us will be together forever! ...Or we'll be friends anyway. That's the gist of it."

"Ooh, it's a charm?" Emily asks now interested in what Jayden is doing.

"Yep! A mystical charm!" Jayden says with a smile on her face.

"Awesome! I totally wanna do it!" Emily smiles back with an excited look on her face.

'I think Jayden had her at 'charm.' That girl is totally bonkers for that kind of stuff! …Guess it can't hurt.' Mr. Stevenson thinks to himself before he says to the group of eight student before him. "Is everybody okay with this?"

"Yeah!" Ruby, Mickey and Claire all exclaimed together, wanting to do one last thing with Emily before she leaves.

"You bet!" Shale and Lizzy say as well agreeing and also wanting to do one last thing with their friend before she leaves tomorrow.

"Jessica? You, too?" Mr. Stevenson asks Jessica to make sure she is fine with it as well.

"Ah, yeah." She replies to the question asked at her.

"All right, we're ready to go. Everybody gather in a circle around this paper Sachiko doll. And in your head, repeat the words, 'Sachiko we beg of you' …uhh…seven, eight…nine! Yeah, repeat it nine times!" Jayden explains before she continues on. "Don't worry if you flub it a little, just make sure you don't stop partway through. You have to say it one time for every person present. No more, no less or the charm will fail."

"Uhh, Jayden?" Shale questions Jayden slight unnerved about something.

"Hmm?" Jayden replies back not really listening.

"What, uh, happens if it fails, exactly?" Shale questions not liking the possible answer that Jayden might give her.

"This whole paper doll thing seems a little sketchy to me…" Lizzy states bluntly, like she can tell something bad is going to happen to them all if they do this charm.

"Failure is not an options. Just give it all you've got!" Jayden says with a passion that seemed to convince Shale.

"Hehh?! …Uh, okay…" Shale says still slightly uncertain as they all get in a circle around the doll.

"All right, let's get started. Everybody remember the charm? 'Sachiko we beg of you.' Nine times… Ready? Begin!" Jayden says before everybody in the room chants 'Sachiko we beg of you' nine times one for each person in the room.

"…Everybody said it nine times?" Jayden exhales a breath she was hold after they finished chanting.

"Yep." Emily says with a kind and caring smile on her face.

"Yeah." Shale tells her honestly glad nothing has happened yet.

"If we don't get on with it, I'm afraid I'll wind up saying it again…" Lizzy tell the group around her with a bored look on her face.

"Okay. Now, everybody, reach for the paper doll and grab hold of it, anywhere you can." Jayden tells everyone in the circle around her and the doll.

"Got it, I think…" Ruby says uncertain if she's doing it right.

"Like this?" Mr. Stevenson asks Jayden also uncertain.

"Exactly. Now, hold on reeeeeeeally tightly. Dig you nails into it if you have to – just don't let go. We're going to pull on it until it rips into nine pieces, okay? On the count of three. One… two… Three!" Jayden says as they rip the paper doll into nine different pieces a clap of thunder was heard.

"Gyaaack!" Shale yells as she falls onto her butt for a fourth time that night.

"Nicely done, everyone! Now, just make sure you keep that scrap of paper safe. Slide it in your student ID holder, or your wallet. Basically, anywhere it won't get lost." Jayden tells the group of friends around her as she places her peace in her ID holder.

"Hmmm… So the paper doll scrap has some sort of meaning to it, then?" Lizzy asks the supernatural know it all before her, as she places the piece in her wallet.

"Yep. As long as we all have a little piece of Sachiko with us…we'll always be connected with one another as friends. That's the purpose of this charm." Jayden tells Lizzy as well as everyone else in the room as they place the scrap somewhere safe.

"Wow. That's actually pretty cool!" Ruby exclaims as she places hers in her student ID holder and places her ID holder back in her skirt pocket.

"PRETY cool? Try SUPER cool! I'll have to be extra careful not to lose my piece!" Mickey smiles with a light blush on her cheeks as she puts her student ID holder away in her skirt pocket much like Ruby just did with hers.

"Thank you, Jayden. I'll treasure this." Emily thanks Jayden as she holds onto the small piece of the Sachiko charm close to her with a smile on her kind face.

"No problem. Consider it our promise that we'll all definitely hang out together again." Jayden promises Emily with her own kind smile.

"Definitely!" Emily agrees with her horror loving friend.

"Heheh…" Ruby, Mickey and Jayden all laugh at how childish Emily is being at the moment.

"Well, I hate to say it, but it's about time we all get packed up and start heading home." Mr. Stevenson tells the room filled with eight students with a sad sigh as he places his wallet back into his back pocket.

"Yes sir!" Everyone says to him before the room starts to tremble under their feet and shake the building around them.

"Eep!" Ruby yells scared of what is happening.

"Gah! An earthquake?!" Shale wounders before the trebling gets stronger and more violent.

"Whoa!" Jessica yells before she falls on to her butt from the force of the shaking ground.

"Eeeeeeeek!" Ruby, Mickey, Emily and Jayden all yell in fright as they don't know why the school is shacking the way it is.

"What the hell?! This is like, holy crap big!" Lizzy screams as the winders begin to break and small object fall to the ground, smashing around them.

Big sister!" Claire screams frightened and wants nothing more than her older sister holding her.

"Claire! Take my hand!" Shale tells her sister with her hand stretched out as the shaking ground doesn't stop but gets even worse than before.

"Everyone, stay calm! Get under your desks until it passes!" Mr. Stevenson orders the students around him.

"Aaaah!" Emily screams as a roof light falls just missing her and it scares her even more as she realised she almost died and that though makes her want to live even more.

"Under the desks! Now!" Mr. Stevenson orders the students again.

"Aaaaaaahh!" Ruby, Mickey and Jayden scream as the floor starts to cave in and rips open from under their feet.

"Wh…" Shale didn't know what to say or do as more of the floor fell away leaving large holes around the classroom. "What the…?!" She screams confused as well as scared.

"No… This can't be happening!" Jayden yells not sure of what is going on as well as scared like everyone else.

"Is this for real?!" Lizzy asks scared as even more of the floor was lost and the shaking got even worse than before. Suddenly most of the floor was now gone and most of the desks had fallen down the large black hole in the middle of the classroom that looked like it had no bottom.

"Oh God, I'm falling!" Lizzy yells as she fell down the large and evil looking hole.

"Big sissssteeer!" Claire yells as she also fell down the black hole scared if she is going to die.

"Shale!" Ruby yells scared as Shale grabs onto her sister and falls down the pitch black hole in the middle of the room.

"Rubyyy!" Shale calls back at her friend before there was suddenly no floor as the rest of the floor gave way and they all were falling down into the pitch black nothingness that for all they knew was leading them to their deaths.

"YEEEEEEAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fire: Well that is my first chapter of Corpse Party A Different Tale! I hope you liked it and review!<strong>


End file.
